Il n'était qu'un enfant
by Magda-Lennah
Summary: "Il avait lu ses livres et avait eu peine à croire que c'était bien lui qui avait terrassé un Yéti, vaincu un vampire par la ruse et s'était joué d'horribles monstres. "Je devais sans doute être un sorcier exceptionnel !" ce disait-il mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir. A vrai dire il n'avait que très peu de souvenir quant à sa vie d'avant."


**Titre :** Il n'était qu'un enfant

**Fandom :** Harry Potter

**Personnages :** Gilderoy Lockhart/ Brandy

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer :** Gilderoy Lockhart ainsi que Ste Mangouste sont à J.K Rowling, seule Gilderoy Lockhart est à moi

**Remerciements :** A mes stylos, sans eux, je ne serrais rien.

**Notes : **J'ai écrit cet OS dans le cadre d'un concours nommé "lettre à l'avenir"**  
**

* * *

Il n'était qu'un enfant

L'homme de presque cinquante ans aux cheveux blonds bouclés et aux grands yeux azurs offrit son plus beau sourire à la vieille dame assise en face de lui. C'était Brandy la première infirmière qui s'était occupé de lui et sans doute sa préféré. C'était un peu sa maman, toujours là pour lui même quand elle ne travaillait pas. La preuve, à chaque fois qu'elle partait en vacances elle lui envoyait toujours une carte postal, elle n'oubliait jamais son anniversaire et trouvait toujours le cadeau qui lui ferait plaisir à noël.

Il fixa son regard sur Brandy, elle n'était pas si vielle que ça, 70 ans tout au plus. Ses longs cheveux autrefois noirs étaient parsemés de mèches poivre et sel, ses yeux avaient toujours la même teinte d'un ciel d'orage et il adorait sa peau semblable à un vieux parchemin. Il aimait encore plus la serrer dans ses bras pour pouvoir sentir son parfum à la violette. Elle portait toujours des grands colliers de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles assorties.

Chaque mercredi il attendait impatiemment que Brandy prenne son service vers 14heure juste après le repas. Elle l'emmenait dans le jardin et ils se posaient sur un banc en faisant la lecture. Parfois c'était elle qui lui racontait des histoires, d'autres c'était lui et parfois aucun ne parlait, ils bouquinaient tranquillement.

Aujourd'hui c'était mercredi et le blond venait d'offrir un dessin à Brandy. Il représentait le parc avec les parterres de fleurs multicolores et les arbres centenaires. Sur ce dessin on pouvait également voir Brandy assise sur un banc, avec ses cheveux grisonnants par endroit et sa silhouette replète, elle souriait à Gilderoy un livre à la main. Plus loin on pouvait apercevoir d'autres pensionnaires, le couple Londubat par exemple. Ils étaient accompagnés de leur fils Neville, devenu un professeur de botanique respecté et un père merveilleux comme ne cessait de le répéter sa grand-mère qui n'était toujours pas morte, au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde. Il venait parfois avec ses enfants ainsi que sa femme et avait toujours un mot gentil.

Gilderoy remarquait qu'il y avait souvent beaucoup de monde qui venait voir le couple Londubat : le grand Harry Potter et ses célèbres amis Ron et Hermione -ils lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose mais c'était étrangement flou-, l'étrange mais très gentille Luna Lovegood ainsi que quelques personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Toujours est-il qu'Alice et Frank recevaient plus de visiteurs que lui et il en était secrètement jaloux.

Mais aujourd'hui il y avait juste Neville assis sur une chaise avec une étrange plante posée devant lui qui intriguait fortement ses parents. Brandy ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aller lui dire bonjour, elle partit directement vers le jardin de l'hôpital, Gilderoy trottinant derrière elle. Elle s'assit sur le banc en face de la statut à l'effigie de la fondatrice de Ste Mangouste, il oubliait toujours son nom. L'infirmière plia soigneusement le dessin de son patient et le glissa dans son sac d'où elle sortit deux livres. Le premier c'était "Passion pour une vélane" de Léonard L'Amoureuxtransi et le second ressemblait fortement à un vieux cahier d'école.

- Tient mon petit, c'est pour toi.

Le blond prit le livre et le retourna sur toute ses coutures : "Manuel de métamorphose niveau 2".

- C'était à toi, explique Brandy. Je l'ai retrouvé dans un vieux tas poussiéreux, regarde à l'intérieur.

L'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal obéit et ouvrit le livre, il tourna les pages jusqu'à tomber sur une petite enveloppe sur laquelle son prénom était inscrit avec une écriture maladroite. Il la prit et la soupesa, elle n'était pas lourde, surement contenait-elle la lettre d'une jeune admiratrice lorsqu'il était encore étudiant. L'homme avait toujours reçu beaucoup de courriers de femmes lui racontant à quel point elles l'admiraient, qu'il était beau et intelligent. Au début Lockhart n'avait pas comprit pourquoi elles lui écrivaient et puis un jour Brandy lui avait expliqué que c'était parce qu'il avait beaucoup voyagé, combattu d'affreuses créatures et avait raconté tous ça dans des livres qui avaient connus un succès fou. Mais il n'en avait évidemment aucun souvenir.

Il avait lu ses livres et avait eu peine à croire que c'était bien lui qui avait terrassé un Yéti, vaincu un vampire par la ruse et s'était joué d'horribles monstres. "Je devais sans doute être un sorcier exceptionnel!" ce disait-il mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir. A vrai dire il n'avait que très peu de souvenir quant à sa vie d'avant.

Mais il était curieux alors il ouvrit l'enveloppe et fut prit d'un quinte de toux face au nuage de poussière qui s'échappa du papier. Il le secoua et avec une grimace de dégout sortit la lettre. C'était bien du parchemin mais très vieux, il était jauni par le temps et craquelé par endroit.

- Le livre est resté dans ton grenier pendant presque quarante ans alors c'est un peu abimé, concéda Brandy.

Lockhart prit son courage à deux mains et déplia avec mille précautions la feuille de parchemin. Celle-ci était recouverte d'une écriture qui lui était étrangement familière. Quelque chose dans l'arrondi de certaines lettres lui rappelait une personne mais il ne savait pas qui.

« Mon très cher Gilderoy,  
Au moment où je t'écris tu es en deuxième année à Poudlard et tu fais parti de la maison des Poufsouffle... »

Maintenant qu'il y pensait le blond amnésique n'avait jamais vraiment su où il avait étudié et si c'était à Poudlard, dans quelle maison était-il allé. Si il se fiait à la personne qu'il était dans ses livres il ne pouvait être qu'un Gryffondor, mais maintenant qu'il le savait, la maison des Poufsouffles lui semblait faite pour lui !

« Tu n'es pas vraiment populaire, les gens n'arrêtent pas de t'embêter ... »

Perplexe il fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas populaire? Lui le grand Gilderoy Lockhart ? Celui qui recevait chaque jours des dizaines de lettres de femmes conquises par ses exploits et sa beauté ? L'auteur de cette missive était fou ! Lorsqu'il fit savoir ce qu'il pensait de la lettre à Brandy cette dernière eu pour lui un sourire presque mélancolique qui l'étonna.

- Les choses changent mon garçon, dit elle en lui caressant le visage, et les gens aussi.

« Tu es un peu gros, tu as plein de boutons et tes cheveux sont gras. Les élèves disent que tu es l'égal masculin de Mimi Geinarde ! »

Qui était Mimi Geinarde ? Gilderoy n'en avait aucune idée mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas une très jolie jeune fille.

« Mais tu as un rêve Gilderoy, tu rêves d'être célèbre, d'être reconnu pour ton talent et ta beauté. »

Mais comment cette personne savait tant de choses sur lui? C'était surement son meilleur ami.

« Tu rêves d'être adulé et d'avoir beaucoup d'amis parce qu'aujourd'hui, malheureusement, tu n'en as pas. »

Qui était cette personne pour la juger, pour critiquer sa vie ?! En grognant il replia la lettre et attendit que Brandy s'occupe de lui, ce qu'elle fit après quelques secondes.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon chéri ?

- Quelqu'un de méchant m'a écrit cette lettre et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il a écrit à la fin !

- Gilderoy, tu devrais la lire... fait le pour moi, supplia l'infirmière devant le refus catégorique de son patient.

Ce dernier retint à grande peine une grande quantité de mots pas très polis qui auraient fait enrager la vieille dame. Il reprit le lecture du parchemin sous le regard attentif de Brandy.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, tu te demandes qui je suis pour te parler ainsi. Ensuite il y a deux options : soit tu te demandes qui peut critiquer le grand Gilderoy Lockhart et si tu le fais j'en serrai ravi parce que cela voudra dire que tu as réussis à réaliser tes rêves. Mais si tu te dis que j'ai raison et bien tu as raté ta vie ! Parce que si je sais toute ces choses sur toi c'est pour une raison très simple : je suis toi ! »

Les mains de l'homme se resserrèrent sur le papier, des milliers de questions tournaient dans sa tête. C'était lui, lui qui avait écrit à son futur, lui qui s'était décrit comme il était à l'époque. "Les choses changent, les gens aussi", les paroles de Brandy tournaient dans sa tête mais il continua sa lecture sans parler à l'infirmière.

« Si tu as réussi une brillante carrière comme je l'espère j'en suis ravi car c'est mon rêve, enfin plutôt notre rêve, depuis toujours ! Faire de grandes choses et montrer aux gens se dont on est capable ! Tu sais, maman dit toujours qu'il n'y a pas que les actes qui sont grands alors rends moi service : soit quelqu'un de bien qui ne ment pas et ne profite pas des autres et je serai fière de toi ou de moi. Et n'oublie jamais que le plus important c'est de réussir ! Je t'embrasse, Gilderoy Lockhart.»

Une feuille d'arbre se posa sur ses boucles et Brandy la lui retira d'un geste affectueux, plus loin Neville Londubat accompagné de ses parents était assis sur l'herbe, ses derniers le regardaient comme s'ils le voyaient sans vraiment le voir avec un air idiot sur le visage. Alice posa un brin d'herbe sur la tête de son fils, elle semblait s'amuser du contraste du brun et du vert. Neville, lui, paraissait heureux, il sourit avec douceur et bienveillance à sa famille.

Gilderoy ce tourna vers Brandy, sa Brandy et il la serra dans ses bras. Il avait eu tord, il avait cherché la célébrité pour finir amnésique avec pour seul repère Brandy. De grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues ; il n'avait jamais rien fait de sa vie, il n'était jamais tomber amoureux, n'avait jamais eu de famille, personne ne l'aimait vraiment malgré sa célébrité.

Pourtant l'odeur familière de Brandy le réconforta, de même que sa main qui caressait doucement ses cheveux.

- Ne m'abandonne pas, chuchota Lockhart.

Pour toute réponse, la vieille dame le serra un peu plus fort dans ses petits bras et se mit à le bercer en chantonnant comme le ferait une mère. Parce que Brandy était sa mère, elle avait toujours était là, dans l'ombre, quand son fils se mettait à avoir honte de mentir à tant de gens, elle avait était là. Et cette lettre était restée pendant 40 ans dans la chambre de son fils. Elle l'avait retrouvée et lui avait donnée dans l'espoir qu'il ne l'appelle plus Brandy mais Maman.

- Tu es ma vie, souffla-t-elle mais le vent avala ses paroles, les volants à l'homme toujours blotti dans ses bras comme lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Car c'était ce qu'il était revenus et ce qu'il avait toujours était : son enfant.

* * *

Vous aimez, vous détestez peut importe, j'attends simplement une review o/


End file.
